


Before The End

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: DavidDuchovny, F/M, GillianAnderson, Gillovny, The XFiles RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: Season 11 is coming to an end and Gillian is finding herself getting turned on by David while on set.





	Before The End

It was almost over and they both knew it. The latest season of the X-Files, Season 11 was coming to an end. Months out of their lives had been spent in Vancouver, far away from family and the lives they normally lead now. Gillian already knew what her plans would be once they wrapped. Besides the Season 11 promotions, she would be flying back to London and spending as much time with her young sons as she could as well as catching up on long overdue sleep. And as much as she was looking forward to waking up late in the day, tossing the wigs away and donning her blond dyed hair again, she was going to miss him. She knew David could tell from her quietness that she was thinking about the end of another season. She was only half listening to the instructions she was being given on where to stand, what her lines were all while Annette, her makeup lady rushed to her side to dab and dust her face. She was feeling sentimental...actually it was more than that as she watched his smile as he stared into his phone. Was he posting as his dog Brick or was he talking to his 'friend'.  
  
They were surrounded by shop lights and camera's as the crew worked to set up for the next scene. Gillian watched as David texted a woman half his age, engrossed in a conversation she was sure was either about their workout schedule or something only Millennials could relate too. What did a girl of twenty four have in common with a fifty seven year old man anyway besides sex? A mixture of jealously cast over Gillian as equally as the feeling of horniness. Damn her libido. She hadn't had sex with him in weeks since their last 'mistake'.and rubbing against David hadn't helped her in the least. Being anywhere in the vicinity of David was hard enough without the intimate scenes added in. Her body and mind were a bundle of nerves and she was sure she'd snap somehow.

Gillian had been here before, watching as David's attention was on another woman, feeling all the rage swirl inside her that she was sure she had no right to feel. Or did she? After all, he was hers first. He'd always been hers first. The director stood behind them, but all Gillian could register in her muddled brain was that he wanted them to face each other. There feet positions were marked out on the floor. She turned to look at David and she could feel the heat rising inside of her. They had to kiss again. She wasn't even sure this scene would even make it in the series or end up on the cutting room floor. She hated herself for feeling this way. Territorial. How many times had that emotion reared its ugly head in these situations? She couldn't remember. The words, "Action", was all her foggy brain could comprehend and there David was, as close as a piece of paper could slide between them, breathing in her same air, his eyes dark and mysterious. His chest was wider from his excessive workouts and his voice was deeper. She was staring at him. He pressed his lips to hers and the chaste kiss that was intended had deepened as she slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hands and body took over. "WHOA!", the director reacted as everyone clapped around them. They pulled apart and Gillian's eyes widened. She hadn't intended on reacting to him like this. And then IT happened. Gillian knew David would immediately know what 'IT' was. Gillian could barely look at him, her head cast low. He was staring at her. No one else knew but him. The words, "CUT", hung in the air, and she turned to walk away as quickly as possible.  
  
"I'm starving. My stomach is growling. Everyone take an hour lunch," the director had said.

She knew they often lunched together right there on-set, whether it was on the street or in some cold warehouse, or wherever caterers would set up for them. They were 'friends' now but months of filming they'd slipped up a few times already, banging it out and proclaiming it was the 'last time'. Gillian watched as David's breath caught in his throat and she could feel the pressure of his gaze upon her.

She turned and did her best to weave a path through the crowd of cameramen, makeup artists, boom operators and god knew whoever else. And as she made her way to the bathroom, she heard his voice. "I need to talk to you."  
Her head dropped. "I'm on my way to the ladies room," she said, without turning to face him.  
Gillian heard no reply as she pushed the door open. She was in no way surprised when she heard the lock click behind her. She spun around and turned to face him, dressed in a crisp new white 'Mulder' shirt and tie. David looked unsure of himself as he stood there, staring at the door as if he was pondering something of his own. "David?"

He turned to face her and she could see the familiar look on his face, the look of lust. "It was an accident," she began. "I'm horny. Of course you knew that."  
David nodded his head and for the first time, Gillian focused on the bulge in his pants. "The smell of you...", he said, licking his lips. "You can't do that to me and then walk away."  
"It was my body's reaction to being in such close proximity to you."  
"You don't think I know that?", he said, stepping closer. "And this is my response," he said, rubbing his hand on the front of his slacks, outlining the large bulge of his cock.  
"Aren't you still with..."  
"Stop!", he said, approaching her. "Slip those pants off as gently as you can or I'll rip them off and then wardrobe will be really mad at us."

Gillian stared at him for a moment. He was breathing heavily, his eyes taking her in as if he were in a desert and she was his first taste of water. She glanced down at her side, her fingers shaking as she slid the zipper down. How many times had they fucked in the bathroom, she wondered. Millions. Things were always 'complicated' between them, they couldn't just fuck in a normal space, like normal people. They both enjoyed the thrill too much. All Gillian knew was that she could never resist him, no matter how many times she tried. Gillian slipped the pants off and folded them neatly, placing them on the counter and turned to him. David was already gripping his large staff in his hands, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin. He was beautiful and incredibly hard. Gillian knew his penis backward and forward. They'd often joke that if he were a robot in need of being rebuilt, the only part of his body Gillian could rebuild from memory would be his penis. Gillian was obsessed with it. She claimed ownership of it no matter the circumstances. 

David lifted her up on the counter and they locked eyes. David could tell that Gillian wanted to at least feel him inside of her one last time before it all ended. Soon she'd be off doing other things attending some event with her 'boyfriend' who was now probably fuckin' his own boyfriend while she lay spread open for him. Distance and time would play havoc on their emotions and memories, until the next time. There had to be a next time. 

David kissed her lips gently at first, the way he kissed her on camera. He was sure her lipstick smeared would be evident to her makeup artist and so he gently kissed her as he pushed her panties to the side and slid roughly into her. Gillian made no sound, her hands muffling her moan as he pulled back out. His pants hung half way off his ass, and his shirt had been hung up on the door. There could be no evidence of what they were doing, they both knew. They'd had years of practice, from awards ceremonies to Comic Cons. David slid back inside of her and Gillian bit her lip. She could feel a gushing as he gripped her hips and began to thrust deeply, concentrating on grinding the sensitive bud encased within her. They both knew this had to be a quickie. People would soon notice they were both gone. Gillian cupped her mouth with one hand, trying not to scream out in pleasure as she gripped his shoulder with the other. She could feel the tingling in her toes as he began to pump with purpose, slamming into her small body with the force of a Mack Truck. In Gillian's ears, every sound was amplified, every thrust creating a loud smack she was sure the entire building could hear but in reality, neither of them were making a sound more than a whisper. It was hard for David to stay silent. They were both extremely vocal during sex but he was grunting and concentrating on sliding into the hot oven of her pussy. It was hard to stop from coming the second he slid into her, surrounded by the blissful scent of Gillian, a scent that could make him harder than steel for hours on end even as he approached his 60's. 

Almost Sixty. Jeez, He was fully aware he was having a midlife crisis. Instead of buying a sports car, he'd gotten a 'Monique' which he had very little in common with. He had sex with her but it was often not that great. She seemed to enjoy it more than he did but she never stuck around to see if he actually did. She'd ride him and then hop off, leaving him frustrated. He blamed it all on his age but he knew better. She was not Gillian. Her scent was different. The feel of her skin was different. Her voice and banter was often a turnoff, even if his body were willing. She didn't excite him the way Gillian always had. There was no one like Gillian. Every man and woman that had ever experienced her knew that to be the true. She was one of a kind. "God, woman, you feel so good" he whispered. "I always want to be inside you."

"Pretty much, twenty six years, or so, and you have," she grinned.

David smiled back. He could feel the tingling in his balls signaling that he was getting close. David forced Gillian's head from the crook of his shoulder and he could see from her glassy-eyed expression that it wouldn't take much before she was soaring. David dipped his fingers into the slit of her folds and swiped at her clit just once and Gillian began to spasm and quake with an incredible force as she muffled her screams into the meat of his shoulder. "Been awhile, huh?", he grinned. 

Gillan was too busy shaking to get angry and so David sped up his thrust and cocooned himself deep inside her. He bit down on her shoulder, grateful that she was still wearing her suit-jacket, cushioning his teeth marks as he came, thrusting until he was spent. "God...It's been awhile for me too."

Gillian stared at him for awhile, knowing that he had been intimate with Monique. "Between us. No judgment, Gillian, remember? You and HIM or whatever," he sighed and then kissed the top of her reddish wig, reminding him of the times he could still smell himself in her hair during scenes after they'd fucked all over Vancouver, L.A and the X-Files set. 

"Let's not talk about it, okay," she whispered.

"Okay," he agreed. He moved over to the sink and doused a paper towel in water and soap. He squeezed the water out and slipped the towel between her legs. Gillian jumped from the cold water as it touched her throbbing clitoris. He worked as he always did to clean her up, erasing his evidence. David helped Gillian down from the counter and then moved over to clean his own self up. Gillian quickly dressed and glanced at her phone. What had felt like an eternity had only been about ten minutes, yet they had been in their own time and space. Gillian grabbed the bathroom spray and painted the bathroom in the scent of lilac, erasing the combined scent of them. She checked him as he buttoned up his shirt and tucked himself back into his pants. He was ready for the next scene. 

They both knew the routine. One left and the other waited before exiting. They were sure the old crew was familiar with the routine too but said nothing. There was at least six more hours of filming before they could sneak away again. David smiled down at her, reading her mind. "I'm up for it if you are."

"One last time?" she asked, expectantly.  
"Until the next...one last time," he grinned, tilting Gillian's chin upward the way Mulder was known to do Scully. It had come naturally to him and hadn't been written into the script, just as much of the intimate touching between Mulder and Scully had been between them, David and Gillian. 

He kissed her lips and was surprised when Gillian slipped her tongue into his mouth. He pulled back to look at her and grinned. "You always surprise me."  
Gillian smirked. "Don't you forget it either."

David slid back behind the door and Gillian slipped out. He sighed as he waited, his heart pounding, knowing he would walk the opposite direction, heading for the food table as if he'd been somewhere else. They would glance at each other, a knowing smile hidden on their faces as they counted down until they could meet up again and take their time making love until the sun rose and reminded them of the end of this current run. But it would never truly be over.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Everyone For Reading This. This is just a short little story that has been on mind since the X-Files Season 11 is wrapping up soon. Can't wait for Jan. 3rd, 2018.


End file.
